The strong growth in demand for portable consumer electronics is driving the need for high-capacity storage devices. Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory storage cards, are becoming widely used to meet the ever-growing demands on digital information storage and exchange. Their portability, versatility and rugged design, along with their high reliability and large capacity, have made such memory devices ideal for use in a wide variety of electronic devices, including for example digital cameras, digital music players, video game consoles, PDAs and cellular telephones.
Electronic circuit cards, including non-volatile memory cards, have been commercially implemented according to a number of well-known standards. Such cards usually contain a re-programmable non-volatile semiconductor memory cell array along with a controller that controls operation of the memory cell array and interfaces with a host to which the card connected. Several of the same type of card may be interchanged in a host card slot designed to accept that type of card. However, the development of the many electronic card standards has created different types of cards that are incompatible with each other in various degrees. A card made according to one standard is usually not useable with a host designed to operate with a card of another standard.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional Secure Digital (SD) card 10. The SD card includes a leading edge 11, a trailing edge 15, a first side edge 17, a second side edge 19, and an angled edge 13 between the trailing edge 11 and the second side edge 19. According to the SD Memory Card specification, the card includes nine electrical contact fingers 12-28 located on a back surface 30 of the card 10. The nine contact fingers 12-28 are exposed via nine openings in the back surface 30 of the card 10.
A card reader is used to receive and connect with a memory card in order to deliver information between the memory card and an electrical device or host. There are many types of memory cards in the market today. There is a potential risk that a user may insert one type of memory card (e.g., conventional memory card 10) into a card reader configured to interface with a memory card according to a different standard. Inserting a memory card into memory card reader associated with a different standard may damage some of the contact pins in the memory card connector.